


Setepai

by Agido6



Category: TWICE (Band), The Mummy (2017)
Genre: Gotta love the maknae line, Kinda Michaeng but not exactly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agido6/pseuds/Agido6
Summary: In which Dahyun, Tzuyu, and Chaeyoung are treasure hunters, on the verge of finding something pretty major, until they come across a warning in the rubble they're searching through. A warning of an ancient princess called Mina, whose past was sinister, and her present intentions are revolving around Chaeyoung.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Setepai

"Chaeyoung, I hate to tell you this, but I think your knack for this kind of thing has officially vanished." 

"Shut your bitch ass up, Dahyun." 

Dahyun snorted as she continued pointing her flashlight in corners of the chamber, examining the crumbling, steel colored walls. Chaeyoung knew that, technically, they hadn't found anything yet, but there was no way she was leaving here empty handed. She'd traded some of her best intel for this tip off, and if luck was on her side, this chamber held the _biggest_ payoff any of them would ever see. She just had to find it among these broken, busted tombs. 

Chaeyoung sighed and kicked at the fragmented stone scattered across the ground, her boots squishing with each step from the pool of water dividing the chamber. They'd been down here almost two hours, and the only interesting thing to happen was Dahyun opening fire on a particularly big spider ascending from the ceiling. 

"Are you _sure_ this is the site?" Dahyun asked, scratching her nose with the edge of her flashlight. 

"I know how to read, Dahyun. The letter said that this chamber had been a particular hotspot for plunderers in the past, and there was an especially valuable stone buried here." 

"All I've seen are spiderwebs." Tzuyu muttered from across the room, bent down over one of the tombs. Despite their unenthusiasm in the moment, Chaeyoung was glad that her partners were here. Being a treasure hunter wasn't the most mundane of jobs, and it was a difficult place to find allies, let alone friends she could trust. Dahyun and Tzuyu had been on every adventure with her- from the mountains to the deserts and every uncomfortable, underground escapade- and Chaeyoung was grateful for their presence in an occupation that was lonely at the best of times and petrifying at the worst. 

"Hey..." said Dahyun quietly, staring down into yet another one of the tombs. 

"What?" Chaeyoung asked, raising her flashlight from the water droplets running across the floor. 

"There's writing here...hieroglyphs?" 

Chaeyoung walked over, frowning as she took in the broken pieces of what Dahyun was observing. The slab was quite faded and choked with dust, but she could make out the etched symbols. "Maybe they'll give us some indication for where to look for the stone. Tzuyu?" 

Tzuyu was already crossing over to their side, her flashlight out and that familiar look of concentration falling into place. All of them were at least trilingual, as it came in handy to be well-versed in multiple languages in their line of work, but Tzuyu was the language aficionado. She spent the most time studying in their downtime, and while both Dahyun and Chaeyoung could read at a basic level, Tzuyu was the expert in ancient Egyptian and hieroglyphics. 

"Let's get this out of the tomb and put the pieces together." Tzuyu ordered. Dahyun and Chaeyoung nodded, squatting to lift the first chunk of slab out, groaning and cursing as they laid it down. " _Carefully."_ Tzuyu reminded them. 

"I got it, I got it." Dahyun assured her, promptly almost dropping the other half on Chaeyoung's foot. "Real fucking smooth, Dahyun." Chaeyoung grumbled. 

Tzuyu knelt down next to the pieces, tracing her fingers over the hieroglyphs with that laser focused look she would get in moments like these. Dahyun put her hands on her hips, puffing out a breath. "That was a little more work than I'd like to admit. I gotta get back in shape." she mused. 

Chaeyoung snorted. "Didn't you eat like ten granola bars before we got here?" 

"It was _four and a half,_ and nobody asked you, Chaeyoung!" 

"Well, it's hard to ignore you when you're talking at the volume of a fucking siren-" 

"This is a warning." said Tzuyu quietly. Chaeyoung and Dahyun stopped arguing, looking down at her. "A warning? For what?" asked Chaeyoung. Tzuyu didn't answer for a moment, running her hands over the symbols as if hypnotized. Chaeyoung shifted, starting to feel a little weirded out. 

"Tzuyu?" she prompted. 

"A deterrent....to those who wander further than they should." 

Chaeyoung and Dahyun looked at each other. "Does that include us?" Dahyun questioned. Chaeyoung could tell from the scornful tinge to her words that she wasn't having any of this. But Chaeyoung had always been the easily spooked one among their group, and she didn't want to admit that she was already pushing down uneasiness. 

"This chamber is abandoned for a reason. Something... _someone_ was sealed away in here thousands of years ago, for her cruel and unspeakable acts of evil." murmured Tzuyu. 

"Bull _shit."_

"Let her finish, Dahyun." Chaeyoung breathed. Tzuyu couldn't seem to look away from the writing. "For the seduction and murder of several men from her kingdom, a princess called...Mina was brought down here, the chamber acting as her prison for the rest of her life. Along with her, they buried the weapon that she used to murder those people...the dagger of Set." 

Chaeyoung's eyes widened as she exchanged glances with Dahyun. That was where the stone was supposed to be stored- in the handle of an especially ancient dagger. "Bingo." Dahyun muttered. 

Tzuyu swallowed as she reached the end of the slab, her fingers trembling ever so slightly. "The reason that Princess Mina killed those men was to try and find a vessel for Set- to use their body as a means for the god to come through and therefore give her the power of life over death." She looked up at Chaeyoung and Dahyun, her expression unsettled. "I don't like the sound of this, guys." 

Dahyun was already back to roaming the chamber, a newfound eagerness in her step as she pushed on potentially loose parts of the wall and peered in every crack. "Are you kidding? This is huge! Evil curses, ancient dagger, owned by a honest-to-God _princess-_ they eat that shit up on the market! This is gonna be worth a fortune." Dahyun rambled excitedly. 

"They don't carve messages like that for _fun,_ Dahyun." Tzuyu snapped as she rose to her feet, pointing her flashlight warily in the corners. "That girl. Mina? She was _evil._ She killed people. Several. And for the use of a vessel? For the god of _death?_ This was serious shit for the Egyptians. They buried people alive for things like that. Whether you believe in gods or not, Mina was fucking dangerous, and we're standing where she was trapped." 

Dahyun turned to give her an exasperated look. "Tzuyu, that's so full of shit. Even if it did go down like that, it was _ancient._ Princess what's her name has been dead for a long time. That dagger with the stone in it, didn't you hear Chaeyoung's intel? We're talking millions, Tzuyu. You could get a miniature zoo or something." 

Tzuyu scoffed and shot something back, but Chaeyoung wasn't listening to either of them. Her ears had slowly begun filling with noise, a slow rushing sound as she walked along the walls herself. She was noticing things she hadn't paid attention to before, such as long, thin scratches on the stone where someone might've clawed at it in desperation, or skid marks faded into the ground that might've been streaked blood...

 _What did she look like?_ Chaeyoung wondered. _Was Mina beautiful? Did she have a cruel face, or did she look deceivingly gorgeous before she killed those men? Was she always evil, or did she grow evil? Surely no one is born_ pure _evil._

"Hey! Chae!" Chaeyoung snapped back to the present, glancing across the chamber to see Dahyun staring at her strangely. "What do you think? Should we keep looking for the dagger to get the stone, or leave like Tzuyu wants?" Tzuyu scowled at her. 

Chaeyoung hesitated. She had no idea why. Fifteen minutes ago, she wouldn't have let any of them leave without turning the room upside down, but now...she didn't feel right. This had never happened before. Dahyun was the skeptic, but Chaeyoung wasn't far behind. They were talking _millions..._

"It couldn't hurt to look a little longer." Chaeyoung mumbled, avoiding Tzuyu's furious gaze. Dahyun grinned in triumph and shrugged at Tzuyu. "Sorry, bud. You can wait outside for us if you're feeling a little too spooked." she suggested. Tzuyu responded with a stiff middle finger and turned to storm across the chamber. Chaeyoung swallowed, trying to catch onto Dahyun's energy, and began searching again. 

_You shouldn't have said that._

Chaeyoung froze. Who the hell had said that? She looked up automatically, but Dahyun had gone back to searching through tombs, and Tzuyu was examining the hieroglyphs again. It didn't sound like either of them, anyway. It had been a purr, almost, a velvety, soft voice that caressed Chaeyoung's mind and lulled her into...

Whoa. What the fuck was in the air down here? Chaeyoung shook her head to clear it. "Come on, let's go. I don't think we're going to find it without more tools and we've already been here long enough." she ordered. Tzuyu looked relieved, while Dahyun pouted in disbelief. 

"Are you pussying out on me, Chae? Come on, someone else might find it if we leave!" Dahyun protested. Chaeyoung shifted from foot to foot. That weird foreboding feeling began drifting over her again, running in cold trickles down her spine. 

_Oh come on. Stay just a little longer._

Chaeyoung went rigid. The fucking voice again. She should be absolutely terrified that she was losing her mind, but the voice was so....alluring. So relaxing. 

The air down here was fucking poison or something. "Yup. We gotta go. Now." Chaeyoung said firmly. Dahyun grumbled as she went to grab her duffel bag. 

"Don't blame me if we end up homeless instead of millionaires. Dibs on the first shower when we get back to the hotel." Dahyun said, pointing at Tzuyu and Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung muttered something snarky out of habit, but her mind was entirely elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about the princess...what her life must've been like. How could someone turn so evil that they had to be _sealed away?_

"What do you guys think she looked like?" Chaeyoung asked, as she hoisted her own bag over her shoulder, following Dahyun to the entrance. Tzuyu and Dahyun gave her odd looks. "What who looked like?" Tzuyu replied. 

"The princess. Mina. Do you think she was pretty?" Even as she said it, Chaeyoung was bewildered as to why she was so obsessed with this girl. She was _long_ gone. 

"Uh, probably, since she was royalty, but I think that little issue of unspeakable evil might've cancelled out her looks." said Tzuyu, raising an eyebrow. Chaeyoung rubbed the back of her neck, feeling stupid. 

"I guess I'd just like to know. It'd be interesting to get to see, so I could draw her. I guess it's just the artist in me."

"Would you like to see?"

Holy shit. The voice again. But...it had been out loud that time, not teasing the crevices of Chaeyoung's thoughts. And she could tell this from the way the color was draining out of Tzuyu and Dahyun's faces. 

"W-who's there?" Dahyun stammered, sweeping her flashlight around wildly. "We've got guns and know how to use them! Show yourself!" The voice chuckled, long and low and... _doing_ something to Chaeyoung. 

"Should I? I hate to spoil the surprise so easily." 

Dahyun snatched at the semi automatic hooked onto her bag. "I'm fucking warning you!" she shouted. 

"If you insist..." purred the voice. 

_Crack._ The clatter of pebbles spilling onto the ground echoed from the other side of the room, and the trio wheeled around in unison. Dahyun lowered the gun slightly, her face almost blank with shock. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung exchanged stunned glances. 

"Oh..."

"Fuck." 

**Author's Note:**

> A little background on how I came up with this idea: The two moments that got me to fall in love with Mina are when I saw her pirate outfit for the first time in TT's music video, and when I saw that she dressed as Ahmanet from The Mummy (2017). I watched that movie like 20 times (even though it's fucking terrible) and own it on DVD, specifically because of Sofia Boutella as the Mummy. Seeing Mina in that outfit sparked something in my mind, and thus, this was born. 
> 
> Plus, I love me some School Meal Club.


End file.
